


they fell in love, didn't they?

by codenamelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Depressed Louis, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Harry, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, dont want to put too many tags or it'll give the plot away, mentions of self harm, so i'll leave it at there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamelarry/pseuds/codenamelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry nudging his foot against Louis' is what brings him out of his thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts."</p><p>Louis shakes his head and clears his throat, a smile creeping up on his face.</p><p>"Free, then?" Harry jokes with a ginormous grin on his face.</p><p>"Just happy. Thank you." </p><p>"What for?" Harry asks, his smile dropping slightly.</p><p>"Everything."</p><p>(or an au where a cancer survivor and a broken soul fall in love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is going to be officially my longest fic in probably ever so be prepared. I have it all planned out and already have 12 chapters written out and I am not even close to half way so that should say how long that is. I am currently looking for a beta because this fic is going to be massive and I need another brain to nitpick anything that I may have missed, so if you're interested please let me know.
> 
> Warnings that I do not want to put in the tags, because of reasons, one of them being that not many people read my notes, are pretty graphic. There is mentions of rape, rape, non-con, alcohol abuse, and self harm. (Not all of these are relative to the main characters though, so no worries.) 
> 
> Just a note: It might be confusing at first with the first person pov in the first chapter but it will clear up and change to third person pov in the second chapter and all throughout the rest of the story.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!!

I hold the various carnation flowers close to my chest while I stand outside my childhood home. Every single time I come here it gives me joy which is pretty much every week. I take a deep sigh as I enter through the creaky door.

"Mum?"

I hear no answer. I search throughout the whole house only to find it completely empty. I only know of one place she likes to go when she feels constricted in this house. I walk towards the glass door leading to the backyard. I make my way under the big flower arch just before entering the garden and seeing my mother sitting by the fountain.

"Mum." She turns and smiles at me. "I brought you your favorite today." I tell her handing her the carnations, sitting down on her right.

"Thank you, sweetie. Wonderful daughter you are." She tells me as she takes a whiff and sets them down on the space beside her.

"How are you today? Did you take your medication?" I ask her.

"Yes, I did." I eye her intently knowing she doesn't like taking her pills.

"I promise I did, my dear." She says making a figure x over her heart. I nod an okay. 

"Can you tell me a story today? Like you used to when I was little?"

"Absolutely. I'll tell you my favorite one. I told you this one when you were about eight but I doubt you remember. Heck, I'm even surprised I remember." She chuckles lightly.

"Mum, 56 is not that old." I assure her.

"Anyway, this one your grandfather, my father, used to tell me many times when I was younger and I never got tired of hearing it. I'l tell you but promise you won't interrupt." She looks at me with a pleading look in her eyes.

I cross my heart, sort of like she had done earlier, and motion her to proceed.

She nods her head. "Very well. It all started 60 years ago..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start with third person pov.

'I don't know if I should blame science or God. I'm sure one of them is at fault here and anywhere on earth where tragedy is at its best. Taking away the opportunity for some people to discover what life is really about besides death. But that's what we end up with. That's what we have to look forward to. Death. Oblivion. Hell. Whatever definition fits you best. I guess all this fits into that saying I hear almost every single day. That's life. It's a way of telling me that it just sucks and if you make a right decision you'll receive the best years of your short lived life. But that's what it is. Short lived. You're happy at times but it will always suck because you know how you will end up. A dead corpse underground, an urn full of ashes, a mere memory in someone's mind that may or may not fade away depending on whether you have made a big impact on their life. Yet even so you'll never know because you'll be gone. So I guess that's it for today, Dad. Everything's alright here in Doncaster in case you were wondering. Sorry for the rambling. I know I tend to do that a lot but that's how I felt today or should I say everyday.

Love you, Louis.'

Louis sets his pencil down and closes his journal slowly. He runs his hands smoothly over the run down desk his father gave him on his eighth birthday. Picturing his dad's smile when Louis told him the he had loved it. And he still does.

There is a slight knock at the bedroom door interrupting his thoughts. Louis turn his chair towards it and sees his mum peeking her head in. 

"Hi, baby." She says hesitantly. "You ready for your session today?"

"Yes I am, Mum." Louis gives her a fake smile. He's never ready. "I'll be down in a minute." She nods while she silently shuts the door on her way out.

Louis let out a deep sigh as he stands up and slips on his jumper, grabbing his journal. As Louis' walking to the door he looks back at the desk and he feels the corners of his mouth turn up slightly.

'Today's going to be a good day.'

The car ride to Louis' therapist's office was complete and utter silence. It always is. Jay has her focus on the road ahead of her and keeps to herself. It's because she knows Louis is a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. That he will breakdown any second by any reminder of his father. It also doesn't help that Louis is in remission and recovered from leukemia or abnormal blood for those who don't understand medical terms. Yet, it isn't certain that he's fully recovered. At least not emotionally.

Soon the beat up Toyota slows down and Louis looks around, noticing they have arrived at this hell hole. This godforsaken building consisting of various therapy offices filled with emotionless people, in his eyes, from receptionists to doctors paid to quote unquote help a helpless human being like him. Broken to their last bits.

"I'll pick you up after your hour's up. At least try to open up. Please? I know it will help. It helped me." His mum begs, giving Louis a reassuring smile.

He nods and opens the car door, feeling a cool breeze slip in. He gives his mum a small wave before she leaves like she does every Wednesday. Louis don't blame her. He knows she's just trying to help him but Louis wishes she could see that nothing can.

He takes a deep breath as Louis stands in front of the building, holding his journal tight to his chest. Preparing for another dreadful session. Louis makes his way inside towards the elevator, stepping inside and pushing the same floor number three button like he does every week. He arrives at the receptionists desk and sits down on the dull yellow chair sat by Dr. Nate's office door. Laura, the receptionist, smiles at him and informs Louis that Nate will be ready in a few more minutes.

These few more minutes turn into fifteen minutes and then into thirty minutes. He must have a new patient Louis' assuming. He knows Dr. Nate well enough after these long dreadful six months that he never runs late on any of his appointments. This patient must not be wanting to speak or perhaps the opposite.

Louis' pulled from his thoughts when the door next to him opens making that screeching noise that can really get under his skin. Louis looks up to see a boy. He looks close to Louis' age but you can never really tell. Louis heard on the news about a lady impersonating a sixteen year old girl to seduce underage boys. Rather disgusting if he says so himself. He has curly somewhat wavy locks of hair, covered in tattoos and a little taller than Louis. Curly, yeah that suits him, turns to Louis when he starts to stand up.

And oh.

Those eyes. Those piercing, gorgeous green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Louis. You can come in now." Dr. Nate apologizes and turns to Curly. "I'll see you next Wednesday. Be on time then, yeah?" Nate walks back in his office.

"Will do, Nathaniel." Curly definitely has a deeper voice than Louis would have imagined.

He gleams at Louis, revealing dimples. He starts to walk away towards the elevators but not right before he salutes Louis with two fingers. Louis' frozen, standing right beside the chair, the same position he was in when he stood up.

"Louis? You coming in?" He hears Nate say.

"Uh, yeah, sorry." Louis immediately steps in and closes the door softly, cringing at that same creak it makes every time. "You know you should fix that damn door. It gets on my nerves every time I come here." He says as he sits down on the lounge chair across from his therapist.

"I am actually, I had Laura call up a contractor and he'll be here in two weeks time." Nate says as he grabs his clipboard probably with all of Louis' information on it. "Oh, and sorry about Harry. He doesn't take authority very well. I've been with him for about a month now but he requested on being seen on Wednesdays instead of Mondays but he gave no reason." Nate shrugs.

So Harry. Now that Louis looks back at him and his features, the name fits him very well. Like a prince. He still very much likes Curly a little more though.

"I don't mind but you're the one that's going to explain to my mother as to why she has to wait thirty minutes for me today." He hums his respond.

"So how are you?" He asks the inane question at the start of every session.

"Same."

"And the nightmares?" Oh god. Louis' going to lie. He hates talking about that subject.

"Better." He says, forcing a fake smile on his face for the second time today.

Nate simply nods and looks down at his clipboard to write.

"I see you still write in your diary. Have you written an entry at all today?"

"Journal. And yes. This morning actually right before I headed here." Louis holds the journal tight to his chest as if it needs protection. Which technically it does. He doesn't want anyone to know what goes on in his mind. Only because it's a very dreadful place to be. Louis even wants to escape it himself.

Nate writes down another note.

"Are you ready to talk about your father today, Louis?" He asks cautiously.

Louis shakes his head. He's never ready. Louis doesn't think he'll ever be. The journal has a purpose.

"I respect your decision but it's been six months now, Louis. Don't you just want to let it all out?" Louis holds his journal up sort of to signal to Nate telling him that this is what it is for. As Louis recalls from their first appointment together, it was Nate's idea to start one.

He sighs deeply, knowing he understands Louis' reason, and reluctantly lets it go.

"I see you're recovering from your cancer well." He smiles.

"Yeah, I am. Just a little more tired than usual from my prescriptions but other than that I feel great." Yeah, right. Louis looks down at his lap and traces the words written on the cover of his journal. 'Okay, Dad.' Far from it really.

Louis looks up to see Nate writing down notes once again. He sighs. Louis wishes this session would end already. It's not like he has anything better to do, he just doesn't like being here.

So it goes on. The most standardized questions, probably written in advance so Nate wouldn't forget them which doesn't make sense really, It's always the same ones, are asked and all Louis could do is answer like a robot. Clutching onto his journal for dear life.

Twenty minutes in and Louis' mind drifts off to Curly while Nate rambles on about how Louis should be a little more productive and join in on some activities outside his home.

"Hey, Nate?" Louis interrupts his lecture.

"Yes?"

"Why is Cur-Harry a patient here? Did he lose a parent?" He asks curiously, catching himself before he says the nickname Louis came up with for Harry to Nate.

He shakes his head. "You know I can't answer that. But I will tell you he is just as stubborn as you are." He chuckles. Louis nods.

"Can the session be cut short? I mean so you don't have to be late for the rest of your day." Louis asks hopefully.

"Uh, I guess it's alright. It doesn't seem like I'll get anymore out of you today." Nate sets his clipboard down on his desk and gets up, ushering Louis to the door.

They exchange goodbyes as Louis heads to the elevator, ecstatic that the session was only about thirty minutes long as opposing to the regular dreadful hour. He's looking forward to writing again. It's pretty much his getaway from reality.

Louis heads out of the building and looks around. He notices his mum hasn't shown up yet so Louis sits down on the curb and waits. Louis should have just walked, his home isn't that far from here, only about a twenty minute walk each way. He decides now is as good as any time to write so Louis opens up the journal and claims the extra pencil he keeps in between pages and turns to a fresh new page.

Just as he's about to ramble on paper Louis receives this feeling. You know that feeling you get like you're being watched? He looks around the parking lot and behind him towards the offices but sees no one. Okay, now Louis' officially going crazy if he didn't think he wasn't crazy before. He turns back to his journal just as Louis hears a familiar voice.

"What are you writing there?" Curly or should Louis say, Harry asks. He closes his journal.

"Personal stuff." Louis mumbles without looking up. Harry hums his respond. Louis feels movement besides him and he turns to see Curly sitting on the curb close to him but leaves about a foot of space between them. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting." He murmurs.

"Obviously. I mean what are you still doing here? Didn't you leave like thirty minutes ago?"

"Nope. Decided to wait." He says like it's the most obvious reason.

"Wait for what?" Louis asks hesitantly.

"I'm Harry." He says completely ignoring Louis' question. "What's yours, beautiful?"

"I'm Louis." He answers, blushing slightly. He stares at Louis like he's urging him to continue. Louis tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"Louis...?"

Oh. "Louis Tomlinson."

"Middle name?"

"Why should I tell you mine? You never told me yours." Louis says stubbornly.

"I'm Harry Edward Styles. Now you." He points at Louis.

Louis takes a deep sigh. "William."

"Ah, Louis William Tomlinson, may I say you are the most beautiful human being I have ever come across." Curly tells him while Louis blushes for the second time.

"It's just Louis and thanks." He smiles. "I can say the same about you, Curly. I mean that ego of yours really turns me on." Louis jokingly says.

He throws his curly head backwards as he laughs. Even his laugh is beautiful.

"I would say I'm confident. Ego just screams 'I'm here!' yet I was complimenting you." Harry points his finger at Louis .

"Mmmm, okay." He turns his attention back to the parking lot in front of them.

Where is his mum?

"Okay." He murmurs smiling. "Wait. Curly?" Harry asks.

"It seems to suit you better. At least it does in my opinion." Louis responds, smiling back.

He sees his mum's Toyota turning into the lot so Louis starts standing up. Harry follows suit.

"So Louis, until next time, yeah?" He waves at Louis as he starts walking towards a black Range Rover parked a couple rows down.

He has a car yet he waited? For what? He's so confusing yet intriguing.

Louis is pulled out of his thoughts, which happens a lot, by the squealing noise Jay's car makes when she steps on the brakes. Louis opens the door and slips inside, closing it with force due to the years this poor car has been through.

"Who was that?" My mum asks curiously as Louis gets settled in and buckles his seat belt.

"Cur-Harry. He's a patient of Nate's." He answers, catching himself from calling him Curly yet again.

"Oh. So how was therapy today?"

"Good." Should Louis tell her it was cut short? Maybe he won't. He knows how much these damn sessions mean to her anyway. Louis' not going to deprive of her son not receiving the full hour he needs for 'help'. Like one day would make a difference anyway.

The rest of the week passed by with the same routine. Writing in his journal, working on his online classes for college, writing again, pretty much most of Louis' time consists of talking to his 'dad' now so it makes sense when it seems like he's glued to his journal which is technically true. Louis never lets it out of his sight. It's not like he doesn't know his life couldn't be a tiny bit more active. It doesn't help when his mum is constantly nagging him to make friends. 'Louis, your seventeen! These are supposed to be the best years of your life. I know it sucks now but that's life.'

Soon enough it's Wednesday again and Louis wakes up feeling a little too energetic. He keeps telling himself it's not because of a certain curly haired boy, even though Louis knows he's lying to himself. He'll only be able to see Harry for a few seconds anyway. Louis decided on walking today just to clear his head yet again from another nightmare. He makes his way to the office just in time to see Curly walking out.

"Ah, Louis. We meet again, beautiful." He says smiling.

Louis gives him a smile in return as he passes him into the room. Harry starts to say something about 'Nathaniel' being more talkative today just as Nate closes the door.

"Alright, Louis sit down please. We are going to do something different than our normal questions today." He tells Louis gesturing to the lounge chair. Louis sits down and gently set his journal down on the side table. "Okay! Lets get to it shall we?" Louis nods and he's got to admit a little frightened as to what Nate has planned. "I'm going to say one word and you're going to answer me but only using the first word that comes to your mind instantly. You understand?" He asks with a slight nod.

"Yup."

"Okay, I'll start with something simple then we will build up from there, yeah?" Louis nods again.

"Morning."

"Night."

"Doctor."

"Sick."

"God."

"Sins."

"You're doing well. Let's keep it going shall we." Nate utters. "Life."

"Death."

"Mom."

"Dad." Louis barely whispers it.

"Life."

"Dad."

"Cancer."

"Death."

"Death."

"Dad." Why does he keep saying that?!

"You."

"Ill."

"Dad."

"Death."

"Journal."

"Dad!" Louis screams. "Stop! I'm not doing this anymore!" He feels as if he's hyperventilating. Louis pulls out his inhaler from his pocket and takes a big puff from it. It instantly calms him.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Nate says wide-eyed. "We'll just finish up the hour with the regular questions."

The rest of the session flows on rather slowly. Probably because Louis gets tense whenever Nate asks him a question and he answers with one-worded responses.

Louis excuses himself when he notices the hour's up. They say their goodbyes as Louis hurries out of the building, eager to get home and write in his journal.

Louis clutches it to his chest as he makes his way west of the therapy offices heading to his house. As Louis' walking he notices a familiar black Range Rover driving his pace beside him, rolling down their passenger side window.

"Care for a ride?" He asks eagerly.

Louis stops and so does Harry.

"I don't really know you. I mean you could be a murderer for all I know." Louis jokes as he faces Harry.

"Only one way to find out." He stretches across his car and opens up the door gesturing for Louis to get in, smiling and showing off his well shown dimples.

Louis stands there staring as he contemplates whether he should do the smart thing and keep walking or the stupid decision and go with him. He's decided to go with stupid. Louis hops into the car using all his force on his leg muscles due to it being a little high and sits down on the leather seat closing the door in the process. He turns to Curly and sees him smirking, stepping on the gas pedal and driving off. Shaking his head, Louis buckles his seat belt, setting his journal on his lap.

"You carry that with you wherever you go don't you, Louis?" Harry asks eyeing his journal for a brief second, gesturing to it.

"Yeah."

"May I ask why?" Louis turns his attention to the road and thinks to himself. It won't matter either way.

"It makes me feel safe." He simply says. Fortunately, Harry just nods his curly head and leaves it at that. Louis guesses Harry can sense that he doesn't really like chatting about his journal and Louis admires that. "So Curly, are you going to ask for my address or you're going to just guess where I live?" He asks jokingly.

"I actually want to show you something if you don't mind?" He asks, eyeing Louis from his peripheral vision. 

Louis' already in his car. Might as well. "Onward then!" He jokes. Harry chuckles and nods.

The rest of the ride subsides to a comfortable silence as they pass many neighborhoods, restaurants, and buildings. It seems as though they are basically going to the other side of town.

Harry turns into an old looking neighborhood and parks in the driveway of a beaten down house but yet it gives off a very warm feeling. Louis can't quite put his finger on it. He guesses he was too into his thoughts because Louis didn't notice Harry standing beside his open door gesturing for Louis to climb out.

"Sorry." He says as he gets out, holding his journal to his side.

Harry smiles at him. "No problem. Come on." He closes the door and starts walking towards the back of the house.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!"

"Walking." Louis roll his eyes and raises his eyebrows at Harry intently. "The house is empty. No one lives there anymore. Now, come on so I can show you my favorite place in the world." He tells Louis, walking ahead again.

He sighs in defeat and follows Harry. They get to an archway full of vines and beautiful flowers of different varieties and Louis is already in awe.

"So what do you think?" Harry asks, making this big grand gesture with his arms, holding them out towards the most gorgeous thing Louis' ever seen.

It's a garden but much more than that. It has a ginormous round fountain in the middle of it all decorated with a very antique feel. It's almost all covered in green-blue butterflies with the paint sort of chipping off in some places, with three layers of clear water running down every which way. Around the fountain are vines and flowers surrounding it almost like a huge box made out of wonderful smelling roses, sunflowers, gardenias, dandelions, and many others Louis doesn't know the name of. There are four benches on each side of the garden with the same decorations matching the grand fountain. There's even bird feeders hanging on a huge cherry blossom tree just right beside everything. Louis has never been more in awe of something in his life.

"It is so beautiful." He says not turning his attention away from this gorgeous place.

"Yeah, it is." Harry smiles, looking directly at Louis.

Louis furrows his brows but lets it go.

"How do you know of this place?"

"Um...I was really good friends with the previous family that used to live here. They still own the place but moved away, so I offered to take care of their garden when they left. I come here almost everyday." Louis shakes his head in disbelief at Harry's words. Louis admires how kind he is.

Harry offers him a bench to sit down so Louis does while Harry sits right beside him, and like last time he leaves a space between them. They admire the beauty in front of them while Harry describes each and every flower he has here. Pointing to some when Louis doesn't recognize a flower name to show him what they look like. Harry describes what each flower means as well and to be honest he doesn't seem like the type of person to know this stuff.

They eventually end up talking about their lives story. Harry tells Louis he's eighteen and he talks about his sister and about his parents who died eight years ago when he was at the young age of ten. Louis didn't push on asking about how they died when he noticed the tremble in Harry's voice that kind of signals that he doesn't like to talk about it. Like himself, he guesses. Harry explains to him how he has lived here in Doncaster his whole life. He says how he used to cut some of these flowers and go to the local senior center and handed them out to whoever he felt needed a smile that day. Another thing to admire about.

Eventually he asks Louis about his life so he says basically what Louis tells everyone else. Louis tells him about how his mother, Jay, went into depression for a short while after her husband, Louis' father, died close to seven months ago. That was the reason she went to Dr. Nate, hence her sending Louis, she even had Nate come into his hospital room when he was still sick, in hopes that he comes out with the same results. Louis rambles on about how his journal is his life now along with online school and photography. After probably several hours have gone by Louis notices that he hasn't stopped talking. It has been awhile since he's done that.

Harry actually pays attention to him though. Keeping eye contact and only interrupting when he has questions. Now there's another reason Louis admires him. They sit in silence again after Louis' stopped chatting.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I love it. It seems...peaceful." Louis beams at him genuinely.

"I'm glad. I knew you would." Harry says scooting closer to him. Louis feels him take a deep breath as he looks down slightly blushing and he doesn't even know why he's blushing. "Can I hug you?"

Louis looks at him intently to make sure he was serious. He doesn't really let anyone touch him. So Louis nods. Curly scoots a little more before he puts his long arms around Louis' waist and hooks his chin on his shoulder. Louis tenses at first but after a couple seconds he relaxes into Harry's arms, wrapping himself around him like he did to Louis. He nuzzles his face into Harry's neck taking in his scent. He smells of vanilla and a bit of aftershave. Louis loves it.

They get interrupted by a loud ringing sound. It's his phone. Louis hesitantly lets Harry go and reaches into his back pocket to retrieve the damn device that ruined a moment like this.

"Hello?" He answers, not even checking who it was.

"Oh my god! Louis! You scared me half to death when I didn't see you in your room right when I got home! Where are you?! Why aren't you here?" Now Louis seriously regrets answering. He pulls his phone away from his ear to prevent a hearing problem as Jay keeps firing questions at him as to where Louis is.

"Mum, I'm sorry." He answers when she finally calms down. "I'm with a...um...a friend." Louis says without looking at Harry. "I'll be home in a bit okay. Don't worry anymore." He hangs up without waiting for her response and starts putting his phone back in his pocket but a large hand on his wrist keeps a firm grip on it.

Harry takes his phone and types something in and silently handing it back to Louis after he's finished. He eyes Harry while he stuffs it back where it belongs.

"What did you do?" Louis asks.

"Sent a text to my phone so I know your number. I want to keep getting to know more about you if you don't mind, Louis William Tomlinson." Curly beams at him and stands up holding out his hand for him to take. Louis smiles and shakes his head because yes he would like that.

"You do know it's just Louis, right?" He shrugs.

"Okay, Just Louis but I happen to like your whole name." Harry's still holding his hand out. Louis gently sets his hand in Harry's and lets him drag him out towards the car, not letting go of his hand. Harry reluctantly lets him go though and holds Louis' car door open like a gentleman, bowing his head as he slips in. Louis chuckles lightly at how cheeky he is. Harry makes his way to the drivers side as he closes the door and slips in as well. He looks at Louis before he sits back and starts up the Range Rover. "So where am I headed?"

Louis tells him his address and they head off to it. They pass many streets Louis doesn't see often and that's when he confirms his suspicions that they really were on the other side of town but Louis' not really bothered by it. He absolutely loved where Harry took him. And he's sure he'll remember it for a long time.

Both him and Curly fall into a comfortable silence with music in the background filling the car. Louis seems to notice nothing is ever awkward between them even if they have only known each other for such a short period of time. That's another thing Louis admires. He seems to be assembling a list now.

The Range Rover comes to a stop in front of Louis' home after about a fifteen minute ride.

"Thank you so much for today. I really needed it." He says, turning to Harry. "I enjoyed it loads. I don't get out much as you can probably tell but please don't let that discourage the joy you gave me so thank you again."

"Anytime, beautiful." Louis blushes then thinks 'fuck it'. He leans in close to Harry and places a gentle kiss on his left cheek, letting it linger for a little while longer.

Holding his journal tightly, Louis steps out and closes the car door. He gives a small wave to Harry as he makes his way to the front door smiling. Harry makes his way back onto the road and drives off.

Once inside, his mum already has Louis cornered lecturing him on how irresponsible it was for not informing her on where he would go after therapy. Louis didn't even notice it was close to six in the afternoon. He's glad he wasted a little over five hours with Harry.

"Louis! Are you listening? I was worried sick. Please don't do that again. Call me if you are going to be home a little later than usual. Aside from that I am very proud and happy that you made a friend." His mum gleams at him and pulls Louis in for a hug. He instantly tenses under her touch but he lets her have this moment. Louis knows it means a lot to her and even though he'd hate to admit it, it does to him too.

"I'm going to work on a subject from my online class and I'll come back down when dinner's ready." Louis mumbles and she lets him go, nodding her head.

Louis heads towards the stairs and up to his room. He closes the door softly behind him, heading to his bed after setting the journal on top of the desk. Louis falls back on his bed, smiling to no one.

He thinks back to his dad and how he used to tell Louis every chance he got when he was here that everyday is a good day. Louis thinks he's starting to believe again.


	3. Chapter 3

'Nate keeps wanting to talk about you, Dad. Why? Why does he want me to open up that wound more than it is? Whenever you're brought up it's like I get another stab to my heart where you used to take place in it. Please help, Dad. I need someone to close that aching hole before it just gets too much. Doing this, writing to you, makes me feel better, a little safer. Why can't they just accept that? I only know of one person who doesn't push me to talk about you and it's someone I have known for not even three weeks. His name is Harry Styles, or Curly as I like to call him. He reminds me so much of you. I have noticed that he sees the world like how you used to. Different from anyone else. I see more life in him than I have. Thanks again for listening, Dad.

Love you, Louis.'

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Louis became startled when he heard his cell phone ring from atop of his bedside table. He scrambles to it before his mum wakes up due to it being just past six in the morning. Mornings really help him clear his head better than any other time of day.

"Hello?" He answers with a whisper.

"Hello, beautiful! How are you this fine Monday morning?"

"Curly? Again? You know I never should've told you I'm a morning person if you're going to call this early." Louis jokes.

"No, it's good. I'm very ecstatic to announce that we are going to have breakfast together here in my flat" Curly replies.

"Is that so?"

"Definitely. I'll pick you up. I will have the food ready when we return." He says so surely.

"I haven't agreed yet, Harry. I-"

"Yet is the key word here. So please be ready when I arrive in my trusty stead." He interrupts Louis. He chuckles slightly but nods anyway, then remembers Harry can't see him.

"Okay."

"Okay, Lou." Louis hangs up first and sets his phone down.

Guess he's going. Louis walks over to his closet to choose through his limited amount of clothes. He decides on his casual crème-colored chinos and his white t-shirt. Louis sits on his bed and ties up his vans and smiles to himself. Louis is actually a little excited that he's spending a Saturday somewhere else besides his room. He grabs his crimson colored jumper and his journal and heads downstairs to inform his mum where he's going today. Probably going to shock her too.

As Louis' slowly making his way down the stairs he hears cluttering noises in the kitchen. He silently curses to himself and hopes his mum hasn't started to make breakfast for him yet.

"Hi, Mum." Louis greets her as he turns into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sweetie. Did you sleep well? What would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh, um...well. Thank you. And actually...I'm having breakfast with a friend today if you don't mind." Louis says hopefully.

Her eyebrows raise but a smile is present on her face. "Absolutely alright. Is it with that Harry fellow you see now? He's quite handsome. I would like to meet him one day, you know"

He blushes and nods. "Yeah...um...so thank you, Mum. Maybe one day. He's just a friend by the way."

"Okay if you say so. I'm going to go get ready for work. Make sure you have your key and you work on a class today. Don't want you falling behind." She says. "Now come here and give me a kiss before you leave."

Louis nods and crosses the kitchen passing the island before wrapping his arms in a tense hug and kisses her cheek. He tells her goodbye as she heads up stairs.

He checks his phone when Louis feels it vibrate and see that he has a text from Harry.

_I'm outside. You better be ready, Louis William Tomlinson. :P_

Louis chuckles to himself and heads to the door. He steps outside after he has slipped on his jumper and closes the door behind him. He sees Harry leaning against the passenger side of his big Range Rover with his arms crossed over his chest looking downwards. Louis sees him lift up his head and smiling brightly at him when Harry hears him approaching.

"Morning." Louis greets him.

Harry moves forward and gives him a warm hug much like last week but Louis still tenses up.

"Good Morning, Louis. You ready for the most delicious breakfast you will ever have?" He says releasing Louis and stepping back slightly.

"Oh, really?" Louis retorts, looking at him with his eyebrows raised but Louis still has a smile on his face.

Harry simply nods and moves aside, opening up the car door like always and bows his head as Louis climbs in. He still has a warm smile on his face when Harry shuts it and moves around to climb into the driver's side.

"Alright. Let's go blow your mind." Harry says as he settles in.

"Okay."

During the ride to Harry's flat Louis looks at his surroundings. He has never been to this side of town though he probably never would have because these neighborhoods housed many rich families. Louis wonders if Harry is. It certainly would explain the Range Rover they are currently riding in.

About ten minutes later and a whole lot of comfortable silence they arrive at a small and secluded complex close to the neighborhoods they just passed on the way there. It's just rows and rows of flats that Louis' pretty sure were meant to be houses from the size of them. They are certainly bigger from what he's seen but yet again It's not like Louis has seen much from the inside of his bedroom.

He's pulled from his thoughts when Louis hears Harry stepping out of the vehicle after parking in his driveway and turning the engine off. Louis picks up his journal from where he set it beside him and unbuckles his seat belt. He feels his side of the car door opening revealing a very smug looking Harry. Louis shakes his head fondly before stepping out and walking a bit forward and stops in his tracks while Harry shuts the door, feeling him stand right beside Louis after. Louis probably looks like an idiot gawking at Harry's home or should he say 'flat' in awe.

"Wow." Louis breathes out slowly, clutching his journal to his chest out of habit.

He hears Harry chuckles beside him.

"Glad you like it, Lou, but this is nothing compared to my fantastic culinary skills." He replies. Louis decides not to reply and starts walking forward with a small smile playing at his lips.

Harry leads him up to the front door with a hand on his lower back which Louis immediately tenses up to. Louis' guesses Harry feels him do so he lets his arm drop back to his side as they reach the door, going through his pockets for what Louis is guessing are his keys to the apartment. After finding them Harry unlocks the door and pushes it open and gestures for Louis to enter first. He steps inside thinking Louis would find a messy place but he's proven wrong.

It looks very much brand new as if no one has lived here. When Louis first enters he sees the living room. It is set with a white leather couch and love seat, a small flat screen television, and a silver and glass coffee table. The walls are nice off white color but no decorations or picture frames on any of the walls. To his right he can sort of see the kitchen, all stainless steal from what Louis can glance at and a breakfast bar. In front of him is a hallway from what he's guessing leads to washrooms and bedrooms.

"Come follow me. The foods ready." Harry informs him with a dimpled smile on his face.

Louis follows him and turns into the kitchen. There he sees a small glass table set with two plates full of bacon, eggs, toast, and a set of pancakes along side a glass of orange juice for each of them.

Harry gestures to the table and pulls out a chair for Louis and lets him sit after he sets his journal beside him on top of the table. It all smells divine. Like something out of a restaurant.

"Are you ready for a food orgasm?" Harry says with a smirk as he sits down in the chair across from Louis.

"We'll see."

Louis takes a bite and immediately close his eyes. He has never eaten food this delicious before and to be honest he thought Harry was just exaggerating his skills. Boy, was Louis wrong.

"So?"

He opens his eyes to see Harry staring at him for a response.

"You know, to be honest I thought you were just letting that ego or so called 'confidence' talk but you were right. This is extremely delicious." Louis says taking another bite and closing his eyes again.

He hears Harry chuckle slightly and hears him take a bite of food off of his plate.

Throughout the entire meal they both just keep trying to get to know each other a little more. Well, actually it was just Harry constantly asking Louis questions about him and his life. Whenever Louis tried to ask him some he just immediately changed the subject as if he never asked the question in the first place. Louis doesn't mind at all. He understands some people are private. Kind of like himself. Louis' private in some parts of his life. When Harry asked about his father or his journal or anything on how Louis felt during that time he instantly shut himself down. Harry seemed to pick up on that so he reverted to another question such as what is his favorite dessert.

"Believe it or not, it's carrot cake." Louis answers smiling.

They're now sitting in Harry's living room with the telly on mute. Both of them facing each other with a leg tucked under Harry's thighs and Louis bringing up his legs to his chest and hugging them, resting his chin on top of his knees.

"That strangely suits you. Okay how about your favorite memory?" Harry asks, taking a sip from one of the water bottles he brought out for both of them.

"Um...the morning of my seventh birthday." Louis says not really looking at Harry but the wall behind him.

"Is it too much to ask what made it so special?"

Louis shakes his head and looks down at his shoes.

"My dad was a fantastic song writer and singer though he would never admit it." Louis says thinking about it and smiling at the memory. "When I was born he started to write a song about my mum. Though because of the job he always had to put it off." He feels his voice shaking as he continues. "When I was told about it around when I was four of course I didn't understand but he would play me a verse when I couldn't sleep and for some reason it worked and I would always be out like a light when he did. Anyway, the night before my seventh birthday i begged my dad to finish it so I could hear him play it the next day. He only got as far as half way through the song but I didn't mind and neither did he. The next night when it was just me, my mum, and my dad in my room after a whole day of spending it with the rest of our family cake and all, my dad grabbed his mini keyboard and played what he had with all his heart. It was...is a beautiful song. Even if he never finished it. Afterwards he gave me the small book that kept all his lyrics. He told me, when I'm older to finish it for him. He also bought me a star and named it after me. My dad even had a certificate to give me. Those two items will always be the best gifts I have ever gotten."

After Louis finishes he looks up and notices Harry leaning towards him, raising his hand. He wipes the apparent stream of tears that have fallen from Louis' red rimmed eyes somewhere along the way when he was telling his story. Harry pulls back and brings Louis in for a hug and for the first time since the death of his father he doesn't tense up at all but instead leans into it and relaxes instantly, tucking his face in Harry's neck. Harry holds him for a good few minutes without letting him go.

Louis guesses he can say he has found another reason to admire Harry some more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

I've been thinking a whole lot about memories, Dad. Yesterday I spent my entire morning talking with Harry. We kept asking each other what our favorite things are and how we pass the time, then he asked what my favorite memory was, Dad. Do you remember the night you gave me that star and the lyrics to the song you were writing? You told me to finish writing it when I felt it would be right. That will always be my favorite memory. I remember feeling happy when I was explaining to Harry at his home yesterday. He said something to me afterwards he said 'Memories are more important than possessions'. So now my mind keeps spinning through all the ones with you in it. The happiest moments together with mum, you, and me. Just so I can feel that joy again. It's working.

Love you, Louis.

"Here you go." Louis' mum says while she hands him his tea.

"Thank you." He responds while he sets his journal beside him.

"So how are you feeling right now?" She asks with concern in her eyes as she sits on the edge of his bed.

"A little better. I still hate check ups. I always feel like shit whenever they give me new medication." Louis says as he takes a sip of his tea.

Jay sighs deeply. "I know, sweetie. We just have to listen to the doctors so your can-"

"Cancer won't come back, I know." Louis interrupts her. He sets his tea on the bedside table and looks up to see his mum with the disappointed face she makes whenever Louis does something she doesn't approve. "Sorry."

"Remember. No going out today. We need to see how these new meds will affect your body. We don't want a repeat of last time." She explains as she makes her way out his room.

"I understand. Now go to work, Mum. You're going to be late." Louis makes a gesture with his hands for his mum to get a move on.

"Okay. Okay." She puts her hands up in surrender. "Remember to call if you feel too sick and I won't be home until a little after midnight since my shift is starting right now at one so you'll have to make yourself dinner. But please don't burn down my kitchen again. And if you feel like you're too ill to make food, phone me and I'll bring you some. And.....what else am I forgetting?" She taps her bottom lip as she tries to remember.

"Nothing! Now go, Mum. Bye. I love you."

"Alright! Alright! Love you!" She exclaims as she walks out of the room.

Louis waits until he hears the front door close shut and his mum's car engine turning on to grab his phone and dial.

He answers on the second ring.

"Lou! How you been?"

"Hey, Zayn. I've been better but eh. And you?" Louis asks while he gets up out of room and goes downstairs into the kitchen.

"Ah, I'm back in the hospital, mate." He mumbles.

Louis can feel the frown Zayn has on the other end.

"What the hell, Zayn. Why? Did you smoke again?" Louis opens the fridge to retrieve the pitcher of lemonade and pours himself a glass.

"Yeah, It's like really hard to just quit, you know."

"Yeah, mate. Still though, you just got on remission, lung cancer isn't anything to mess with. So what exactly happened?" He asks curiously as he sits down on the breakfast bar stool and takes a drink of his lemonade.

"My mum and dad were arguing again when I came home from work last night and I found my sisters all in one room and you can tell they were all, like, crying. I was pissed off and I went downstairs to yell at them. It's like they don't care anymore. Like it's more important to yell at each other because one of them forgot to bring milk when they were supposed to. I don't know. I just went outside to relieve my stress and to, like, take a couple drags and next thing I know my lungs started to close." Louis hears him sigh as he continues. "I woke up in the hospital this morning and here I am." He finishes with a deep sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Z. Is there anything I can do?"

"Nah, it's not your fault, mate. As for the favor you're offering, I need some company over here if your not busy." Louis can hear what sounds to be like hope in Zayn's voice.

"I just got some new meds but nothing has happened and its been a couple hours, I can spare the rest of the afternoon for sure. Besides my mum is working on the east wing of the hospital. She won't see me."

They say their 'see you laters' as Louis walks upstairs take a quick shower and change. He grabs his knee jean shorts and maroon shirt and tosses them on after he finished with his shower. As Louis' putting on his Vans he hears his phone vibrating from where he put it on top of his desk. He finishes with his shoes and goes for his phone. Louis notices he has a text message from Harry.

_Lou! How is your day so far? I remember you told me yesterday you had a doctors check up today? Am I correct?_

_Hi. Yes it's true and I'm doing alright thanks for asking. :) How are you? You using your 'confidence' on anyone else today? :P_

Louis grabs his grey jumper and his journal and head downstairs into the garage. He snatches his keys to his car and locks the door behind him. As he's opening the car door Louis' phone vibrates.

_Haha I'm absolutely infatuated with your humor. :) Great quality there. Cheeky. No I'm actually visiting a friend for lunch. He's almost done with his volunteering shift. I'm just sitting here mindlessly texting you._

_You know I'll take that as a compliment. Haha Well have fun Curly! Say hello to your mysterious friend for me even though he doesn't know me ;)_

Louis locks his phone and starts the engine. He backs out of the garage and makes his way out onto the street and towards the hospital. He feels his phone vibrate again from the passenger seat beside him but decides to ignore it.

Louis makes it to the hospital in fifteen minutes time. He grabs his journal, jumper, and tucks his phone intp his back pocket after he has parked close to the entrance and locked the car. He makes his way inside towards the receptionist's desk. Louis looks up to see a red headed lady probably in her late thirties typing away on the computer.

"Hi. I'm here to see Zayn Malik." He asks politely.

She just nods and types away in the computer probably looking up his room number.

"Here you go. He's in room 246, third floor up the elevator just that way." She explains where as she hands Louis a visitors pass.

He thanks her and makes his way to the elevator and steps in after it has opened up its doors. He presses number three and waits patiently as it closes the doors. Louis decides to check his phone since he ignored it earlier. He sees he has another message from Harry.

_Haha He says hello to you too. Well I hope you have fun as well Lewis! :)_

Louis chuckles to himself as he feels the elevator come to a stop. He tucks his phone back in his pocket and walks out to room 246.

_Knock. Knock._

Zayn turns his face away from a comic.

"Louis! Finally! I was starting to worry there." He sets the comic aside and motions for Louis to come in and sit.

"Sorry. I was distracted a little on the way here. How are you feeling?" Louis sits himself down on the reclining chairs they have sat by the hospital beds.

"To be honest, like shit. And I'm not talking about my lungs." Zayn looks at Louis curiously making sure he understood. He does unfortunately.

"I get it. Hey lets talk about something else. You and me both know how we feel about talking about feelings." Louis laughs humorlessly.

"Yeah, you're right. Let us talk about...this Harry fellow you told me about in a text last week?" Zayn raises his eyebrows at him.

"He's a friend I met at therapy about three weeks ago. You know this!" Louis yells when Zayn keeps raising his eyebrows repeatedly.

"Alright! Bloody hell. Don't get worked up." Zayn raises his hands up in surrender.

Lousi sighs and rubs his hands over his face.

"Sorry. It's just. My mum is the same way and now you. Why doesn't anybody believe me when I say we're just friends? I mean I met the bloke three weeks ago for christ sake's."

"I know that but we can't help but wonder because you seem to talk so highly of him and quite often a lot at that. And judging by the look on your face, I haven't seen you smile like that in a while, mate. And that's because we're talking about him." He makes a point by gesturing to Louis' face.

Louis opens his mouth to retort but closes it immediately. He doesn't let his small smile falter though because it's true.

"What do you like about him?"

Louis looks up when he asks that question.

"He somehow reminds me a lot of my dad."

Zayn tilts his head sideways with a questioning look on his face.

"How?" He asks.

Louis opens his mouth to answer him when there's a knock on the door frame of his room. Both Zayn and Louis turn their heads towards it. Louis sees a bloke around the same age as them probably. Pretty skinny if Louis does say so himself. Blonde hair but you can see dark roots and blue eyes similar to Louis'. He's wearing a white polo and white chinos with converse. Louis can see a name tag but he can't make out what it says from where he's sat.

"Hey, Zayn. I brought you your lunch. Sorry It's late. Had a little mishap in the kitchen." Blondie explains while he brings in a tray filled with food probably to accommodate Zayn's condition.

"It's alright, Niall. I don't blame you." Zayn says to him.

Louis looks over to Zayn and sees that he has a smile on his face. Louis knows that smile. It's what he uses to flirt with someone he finds attractive.

Niall nods and sets the tray down on a rolling table and rolls it over Zayn's bed.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Niall looks over to Louis and stares at him curiously.

"Oh, sorry. Niall this is Louis, Louis this is Niall. He's a volunteer here at the hospital." Zayn mumbles to Louis, not taking his eyes off of the Niall fellow.

Louis stands up to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, mate. Zayn talks about you sometimes." He says.

"Oh." Louis raises his eyebrows at Zayn. "I'm sorry I can't say the same about you. Zaynie here likes to keep the objects of his affections to himself." He teases Zayn as he sits back down.

"Oh, um." Niall looks slightly startled like he wasn't expecting that.

"Don't listen to Lou. He's a right twat when he wants to be." Zayn gives Louis a pointed look as if to say 'what the hell'.

"It's al-"

"Hey, Nall, sorry just coming to see if you were finished- oh hi!"

"Curly!? What are you doing here?" Louis stands up when he sees Harry standing just outside the room.

"Niall here is my friend I was texting you about." Harry explains while he enters and makes his way to Louis.

Harry surprises him when he goes to give him a hug. Louis tenses up at first like always but find himself relaxing afterwards.

"That is...cool." Louis don't even know what to say.

Harry just smiles and stares at him as Louis stares right back. They hear someone clear their throat and both turn their heads to Zayn.

"Right, sorry. Zayn this is Cu- Harry, Harry this is Zayn." Louis mentally face palms and sits back down.

They exchange greetings and Harry turns to Niall afterwards.

"You ready to go get food?" He asks him while he puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just let me clock out. I'll be back. Um...bye Zayn." Niall looks at Zayn for second before he ducks out of the room.

"Would you like to join us, Lou?" Harry looks at Louis.

"Um, I'm actually here to visit Zayn maybe another time."

"How about we get lunch but all four of us eat in here?" He asks this time addressing both Zayn and Louis.

"I don't mind." Zayn murmurs.

"It's cool with me." Louis smiles at Harry.

"I'm back. Ready?" Niall appears by the door.

"We are actually going to eat here." He answers him.

"Oh, okay. What are we getting?" Niall asks all of us as he makes his way beside Harry.

"How does pizza sound?"

"Fine with me." Louis answers him.

"Yeah same here." Niall says as he scratches the back of his neck with his hand.

"Awesome. Come on, Louis. Lets go get it."

"Okay." Louis can tell he just wants to leave Niall and Zayn here to speak alone and he won't deny they do look cute together.

He stands up and puts on his jumper and grabs his journal. As Louis' making his way to the door where Harry is standing he can see Zayn looking a little pissed and Niall has his mouth open. Louis smiles slightly and ducks his head down.

Harry and Louis make our way into the elevator and stay in a comfortable slience. As they step out, Louis hears someone he didn't want to hear.

"Louis! What the hell?! Do you not know how to listen?" Louis cringes his eyes shut and turn to his right.

"Hi, Mum. Yes, sorry. It's been hours with no complications so I came to visit Zayn." He explains awkwardly as Louis can feel Harry's gaze behind him.

"I need to have a talk with that boy. Oh, hello." She notices Harry behind him.

"Hello, Ma'am. I'm Harry Styles." Harry sticks his hand out and Jay shakes it.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Harry." She says politely. Louis' mum turns her face back to him.

"We're just going to get some lunch. We're eating here with Zayn and Harry's friend Niall if you're wondering." Louis says to her so she won't start rambling on with her questions.

"Alright. Well I'll see you tonight or tomorrow morning if you're asleep when I get home." Jay gives him a kiss on his forehead and waves to Harry as she heads in the other direction.

"She seems nice." Harry murmurs to Louis when they start walking out to his car again.

"Yeah when she wants to be."

Harry opens the car door for Louis like always and they head out to the nearest pizza place in silence with music in the background.

They order three large pizzas because apparently Niall likes a whole one to himself. Two pepperoni and the other pinaeapple and bacon because Harry insists it taste like heaven.

Harry and Louis make it back in forty-five minutes time with the pizzas and drinks and find Zayn and Niall in deep conversation.

"We have arrived with food." Harry says while setting the stuff on the side counter by the sink.

"Yes! I was starving." Niall exclaims and gets a slice of the pineapple and bacon pizza.

"I don't know how you're hungry, you even ate some of my food." Zayn says pointing at his empty plate.

Niall just shrugs and sits back on the edge of Zayn's hospital bed where he was before when they came in, taking a big bite out of his pizza. Harry grabs a slice as well and sits where Louis was sitting previously. Louis grabs a pepperoni piece and looks around to notice there wasn't a seat for him.

"You can sit here. I don't mind." Harry pats his lap.

"Um...it's okay I can stand-" the rest of the sentence gets stuck in his throat when Harry grabs his waist gently and sets him down on his lap.

"Okay?" He asks.

"Okay."

All four lads start chatting for a while talking about themselves and their lives. At one point Niall tells Louis to try a piece of the pineapple pizza so he does. About 10 minutes later Louis starts to feel really hot and sweaty so he takes a drink of his Pepsi to see if it cools him.

"Whoa, Lou. You alright, mate?" Zayn asks leaving the conversation with Harry and Niall abandoned.

"Uh, yeah. I think I just feel really hot." Louis explains as he stands up to take off his jumper.

"Your mouth is getting swollen." Niall points at his face.

Louis can feel himself start to hyperventilate. It's like he can feel his lungs closing.

"I can't breath." Louis tries his best to say but it just comes out breathless as he starts walking backwards.

"Louis? Louis, stop hold on." Harry gets up and wraps his arms around Louis' waist to prevent him from falling.

Louis can hear faint yelling but his lungs closing isn't giving him oxygen to his brain to process what anyone is saying. It feels like he wants to sleep. So he does.

+

Louis opens his eyes after what feels like seconds and see a very bright light. He also hears a faint beeping noise somewhere in the background. He flutters his eyes repeatedly to get them to focus. When they do Louis feels a sharp pain shoot through his head. He groans from the intensity of the headache that he suddenly appeared to have.

"Louis. Hi, your awake."

Louid turns his head to his left to see Harry standing up and coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Um, good. Where am I? What happened?"

"You fainted. According to the doctor you had an allergic reaction from the pineapple due to your new medication. Your mum passed by to see if you were alright and told the doc about them."

Louis groans and puts his arm over his eyes.

"Great. That's fantastic. What time is it?" Louis looks around to find a clock.

"Just after six. Your were asleep for a while. They said you were lucky you were already here in a hospital or your condition could have been more critical than it was." Harry explains with a small frown on his face.

"You stayed here?"

"Yes. You had me worried. Especially when you went limp in my arms." You can see the worry in his eyes.

"Thank you." Louis smiles at him. "Do you know when I can leave?"

"Your mum already signed you out, all we need is for you to sign out as well. She couldn't stay long because of work."

Louis nods. "Okay. Lets go."

After changing back into his clothes, both Harry and Louis head to the receptionist to sign him out. As they make their way to the parking lot Harry grabs Louis' elbow to stop him from going to his car.

"What?"

"You're not driving after what happened." He says.

"Haz, I'm perfectly fine."

Harry takes a big deep sigh.

"Okay. How about we both go in our own cars and you follow me all the way to my house to make sure I make it there safely?" Louis negotiates.

"Okay, I guess I can work with that."

They drive to Louis' house in a short amount of time. Louis parks in his usual spot and grabs his items before stepping out and walks towards Harry's car as he himself steps out.

"Thank you for...everything."

"Anytime, Lou." He gives Louis a big grin showing his dimples.

Harry opens his arms and waits for him to step into them so he does. Not once did Louis tense up.

They say their goodbyes and Louis heads into his house, closing the door behind him and heading upstairs into his room. Louis goes to his desk and pulls out a little notebook he's been writing in and opens up to the familiar page. He grabs his pencil and writes down another note under  **Reasons Why I Admire Him**.

**-He cares. A lot.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was sort of rushed but I'm happy. I'm finally in my mindset where I can start writing again so thank you to all that have been patient with me throughout all these months. It means so much. :)


	5. Chapter 5

I gave mum a scare yesterday, Dad. In my defense I didn't know I couldn't eat pineapples with my new medication. There's another lesson learned, I guess. I really don't have much to say today. It's Wednesday so I have therapy at noon which is in exactly fifteen minutes. I got to admit I'm a little nervous because of what happened last week when Nate started his new method with that one-worded answer thing. I've never yelled at him before. I'm always closed off and to be honest I don't really know the real reason as to why I am. I guess I need someone to help me find that reason and to open me up in the process.

Love you, Louis.

Louis takes a deep breath and decides it's time to face Nate after that awkward goodbye last week. He snatches up all of his necessities that he always carries and heads off to his shrink, making it there with a couple minutes to spare.

He sits in the same chair like always and waits for Harry to step out. When he does he looks at Louis and he notices Harry's green eyes are glossy almost like he had been crying, red rimmed and tearful. Louis stands up and as he's about to ask what is the matter, Harry pulls him into a bone crushing hug. Louis immediately hugs him back, becoming used to his affection and relaxing into it. From the corner of his eye Louis can see Dr. Nate looking at us with a small frown and a surprised face. Louis' guessing it's because he's hugging someone willingly, something he hasn't done in over half a year.

Harry lets Louis go after a couple minutes and leaves without glancing his way again. Louis stands there a little confused as to what has just happened.

"Come in, Louis." Dr. Nate steps aside as Louis steps inside the office, not once taking his eyes off Harry until he has turned the corner toward the elevators.

After Louis has sat down and set his things aside, he turns to Nate who looks a little uncomfortable and sad to be honest. Not once has Louis seen him show that emotion, at least not to his face. 

Nate clears his throat and sits across from Louis with his clipboard in hand.

"Okay...um." He clears his throat again. "Let us get going, yeah?"

Louis just nods. It seems to him that Nate just doesn't have the energy anymore today.

For a whole forty minutes it's just Nate clearing his throat and taking long pauses in between the same questions that he always asks. Louis answers mindlessly, looking out the window down where the parking lot is located.

"So have you thought of getting a job now?"

Louis turns his head to look at Nate. He can see that he has a tired look on his face.

"Um...I guess I can look now. I feel like I can finally do something else besides wallow in my bedroom. I don't want to waste my life anymore. Anyway it will definitely help my mother with the bills." Louis answers truthfully, scratching his arm.

"That's good. I know your mum doesn't want you to get one but I'll speak to her, alright?" Louis simply nods as Nate sets his clipboard on the desk behind him and gets up. "Is it alright if we cut this short today? I'm feeling quite ill."

"Yeah, of course." Louis grabs his stuff and goes to give Nate a side hug. "I'll see you next week."

Nate just nods and goes to sit behind his desk. Louis just sighs and lets himself out.

Throughout the walk to his car Louis keeps wondering what made Nate react that way after Harry's session with him. Did they speak about him? It seems like Harry opened up and it wasn't what Dr. Nate had expected to hear. It makes Louis quite nervous as to what had happened to Harry for him to need therapy in the first place.

Louis unlocks him car, climbs in, and sets his items on the passenger seat. Starting the engine, Louis thinks maybe whatever past Harry has he wouldn't mind to help with anything he needs. No matter how much Louis tried to deny it, Harry means something to him. He cares about him.

As Louis' driving off, he thinks about that job idea Nate has mentioned to him. Maybe he has a point. Maybe having something to do outside his home will distract Louis. He passes a small coffee and tea shop everyday on his way home and he wonders if they are hiring so he pulls into the parking lot and parks his car. Louis steps out leaving his jumper in his car but takes his journal. Looking up, Louis can see the name of the small place, Anne's Coffee and Tea. He walks in and sees that its not as busy than what he usually sees when he drives past this place every Wednesday.

Louis goes up to the counter and sees a lad close to his age, short, light brown hair, and brown eyes. As Louis approaches him, he turns his head to Louis and smiles.

"Hello! Welcome to Anne's! How can I help you?" Liam, from what Louis can read from his green name tag, says with a little too much excitement.

"Um...hi. I'm wondering if the shop is hiring?" Louis asks him politely.

"As a matter of fact, we are. Would you like an application?"

"Yes, please." Louis waits patiently as Liam goes behind a door he's guessing that leads into an office and comes out with a sheet of paper in his right hand.

"Here you go. You can fill that out here and give it to me now if you want..." He trails off.

"Louis. Louis Tomlinson." Liam gasps loudly and some people turn their heads their direction.

"Louis!? The Louis Tomlinson?" He exclaims, lowering his voice after noticing people were watching.

"Yes. Sorry, do I know you?" Louis asks, a little freaked out as to why this guy reacted this way when Louis said his name.

"No, but you know Harry Styles."

"Yeah, I do. How do you know him?"

"Harry's my best mate and boss."

Louis' eyes pop out. Boss?! He's someones boss?

"Boss?"

"Yeah, he owns this place, a couple more, and some bakeries around town. He let me manage this one. He's a true best mate that one. You know he never stops talking about you. Ever since he met you like three weeks ago. Niall and I haven't seen him this happy in a while. You just missed him too." Liam keeps rambling on.

"Missed him? He was here?" Louis asks.

"Yup. He comes in here every Wednesday, well except this last Wednesday he never showed up and the last before that one he was late. I think we know where he was." He looks at Louis with a pointed look. Louis just nods his head, a light blush on his cheeks.

"I didn't know he owns his own coffee shops."

"He doesn't like to tell many people unless he has too because then they start lecturing him on how to manage businesses just because he's still young." He says gesturing to the place. "Shit, sorry. I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Liam Payne."

"Nice to meet you, Liam." Louis shakes his hand that Liam holds out. "And I get it."

"Do you want me to talk to him? I can tell him you're interested in working here. He'll definitely give you the job. Harry already likes you a lot." He says as he pulls his hand back from Louis'.

"Um...no that's alright. I want to try and get it the normal way. No special treatment just because I know the owner."

"You know he's going to hire you either way right? Anyway would like a coffee? On the house?" He raises his eyebrows, pointing to the coffee machine.

"Uh...sure thank you. Actually can I get a tea with one sugar and one cream instead? I'm not too keen on coffee."

"Absolutely no problem. Go ahead and sit, i'll bring it out to you." Liam says and points towards one of couches beside the entrance.

"Okay. Thank you."

Louis makes his way over there and grabs a seat on the edge of the small couch. After about five minutes, Liam starts walking over there with a cup in each hand.

"Here you are. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No of course not." Louis gestures to the couch, taking his tea from Liam's right hand.

Liam sits on the other end and faces Louis.

"So what did you do to catch our young Harry's heart?" He asks as he leans back and takes a sip of his drink.

"Oh...uh...I didn't-"

"Calm down, I'm joking. Well....... not really. So how much has Harold told you about his life?"

"Not much. Whenever we're together he insists on just talking about me. Like whenever I ask about him he just interrupts with a question for me instead."

"Ah, okay." Liam takes another drink at the same time as Louis does. He notices Liam made his tea close to perfect. A little too sweet for his taste but other wise it's good.

"How did he start to own all of these businesses?" Louis asks hesitantly, afraid maybe Harry has a reason for not telling him.

"His father owned all of them. He left a will when he c- died years ago. He actually left half of the shops to him and the other half to his sister Gemma but she felt like Harry should own them all. So she managed all of them when she was eighteen up until Harry turned seventeen then left them in his name. Harry was nervous at first but I'd like to think he's been doing a fantastic job so far."

"Wow. He never told me how his parents died."

"I would tell you but I think I'll leave that up to Harry." He tells Louis. He nods in understanding.

"How long have you been working here?"

Liam picks something off his pants before he answers Louis.

"Since Harry took over so a little over a year. He hired me and my girlfriend, Sophia."

"How long have you been together?"

"Going on four years now. And speak of the devil, hey, babe." Liam turns his face up away from Louis and smiles.

"Hey, um, Sye called and said she can't come in today for her shift." Louis turns his gaze away to notice a very pretty brunette standing behind him. She smiles at Louis for a second before she turns back to Liam.

"Damn. Okay I'll be there shortly." He tells her. She nods and turns back to her work. "I got to go deal with that. It was nice to finally meet you, Louis. Maybe I'll see you working here soon?" Liam stands up and shakes his hand again.

"Yes, thank you." Louis smiles at him and leaves Anne's.

When he gets in his car, Louis notices it's already a quarter past four. He silently curses to himself because his mum gets off at four today. Louis hopes she doesn't get too angry with him. Especially since he's telling her he's job searching now which Louis knows she doesn't approve of.

When he gets home it turns out his mum isn't mad about the whole job thing since she already talked to Nate on the phone a couple hours ago. Though she was a little irritated Louis didn't tell her where he would be this afternoon, she still forgave him though.

After dinner Louis goes upstairs to start on the essay for his literature course, though his phone ringing might hold him back a little while longer when Louis notices Harry's name across the screen.

"Hi, Curly." Louis answers him quickly.

"Louis, hello. So I heard from a little birdie you are interested in working at one of my shops?" Louis can hear the smirk on the other end.

He should've know Liam wouldn't keep something from Harry. He is his best mate after all.

"Yeah about that, is there a reason you didn't tell me you own your own businesses?" Louis asks as he logs onto his laptop and waits for it to load.

"You never asked. Anyway you have it."

"Have what?" Louis logs into his school website and opens up a fresh page to start on his essay. His online professor said he has to write an essay on anything that makes him happy or gives him joy so Louis' going with memories.

"The job. And before you refuse it, think about it. I'm still giving you the position no matter how you want it to play out." Harry says before Louis ends up interrupting him.

He takes a deep sigh and sets his phone down and puts it on speaker so Louis can focus on his coversation with Harry and his currently non-existent essay.

"How about you ask me questions like a normal interview before you go making these kinds of decisions. Please, Harry?" Louis can hear him chuckle slightly on the other end.

"You really are a stubborn one aren't you? Okay I'll take that deal. How about in two days? Friday? We can even have the interview at Anne's." Louis looks at the blank screen, contemplating on what to write about and Harry's offer.

"Alright. What time?"

"Well since you're really keen on mornings, how does 10 a.m. sound?"

"Sounds good to me." Louis agrees as he continues to stare at his laptop. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye, Harry."

"Goodbye, Lou." Louis hears the faint click signaling Harry has hung up.

Louis closes his eyes for a second before he opens them, setting his fingers on his keyboard and starts typing out his first sentence.

**_Memories are more important than possessions...|_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: queenlarrie  
> sideblog: queenlarrytrash


End file.
